


In the Meadow

by Anonymous



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, i tried to make it fluffy, posted anonymously because i'm too shy for horny on main, snufkin is trans and if you dont like that: die mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: *Is sniped on sight by 60's Snufkin* I've never written smut before but I'm sure we're all dying for some so I tried my hand at it.Edit: Everyone please say thank you to 'op i owe you my life', because they managed to find the picture I based the first part off of but couldn't find to link it here. The pictures can be found with these links: (posted in full because ao3 linking system confuses me.)https://twitter.com/frightzone/status/657957794629492736?s=21 & https://twitter.com/frightzone/status/698147811959898112?s=21(Just copy & paste and you're good to go! Just know they're nsfw.)





	In the Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> *Is sniped on sight by 60's Snufkin* I've never written smut before but I'm sure we're all dying for some so I tried my hand at it.
> 
> Edit: Everyone please say thank you to 'op i owe you my life', because they managed to find the picture I based the first part off of but couldn't find to link it here. The pictures can be found with these links: (posted in full because ao3 linking system confuses me.)  
> https://twitter.com/frightzone/status/657957794629492736?s=21 & https://twitter.com/frightzone/status/698147811959898112?s=21(Just copy & paste and you're good to go! Just know they're nsfw.)

The sound of Snufkin gasping is adorable as he's burying his head in Moomin's furry shoulder. It sends a jolt of excitement through the troll as he places kisses from the mumrik's shoulder to the sensitive spots up his neck. The way Snufkin shivers and tries to hold back another gasp when Moomin gives a gentle kiss to Snufkin's pulse is simply intoxicating and Moomin feels as though he could get drunk off of it.  
  
They rarely get time alone to perform such activities as this but tonight they'd somehow managed to sneak off to the forest and find a small, secluded meadow where no one would bother them. Not even Little My, who was always quite keen on following them no matter where they went and no matter what time of day it happened to be.  
  
They take a moment to shift and get Snufkin out of his trousers and Moomin finds himself growing quite excited. He's rolled on to his back and gestures for Snufkin to come closer. The first time they did this there had been the worry of Snufkin's weight on Moomin's chest; but after the first time Moomin didn't care because he enjoyed it far too much to worry.  
  
Snufkin was always calm and cool and collected but during times like these he was a gooey mess of soft noises and gentle laughter. Of soft kisses and quiet moans. It's too good and getting to taste Snufkin is even better.  
  
Moomin loves the way Snufkin gasps and shivers around him. He loves the way his thighs quiver beside his head and in his paws with each move his tongue makes. He loves the way Snufkin tastes and he rarely lets opportunities like this pass by without making sure Snufkin is good and sated before they move on.  
  
Snufkin is moaning, body curled against Moomin's snout just right. His claw gently scratching the junction between Moomin's eyes. Sometimes he knots his paw in the fluffy white fur and keens when Moomin moves his tongue just the right way against his sensitive clit. His tail flicks and thumps against Moomin's belly rapidly and his mind is a mess blurry thoughts.  
  
He and Moomin had done this so many times that the troll found just the right way to flick and swirl his tongue and he loved the way it drove the Snufkin wild. They shift once more and now Snufkin's back is pressed against one of the trees in the meadow.  
  
Moomin scoots closer to him in the grass and flowers, kissing soft butterfly kisses down Snufkin's thighs, stopping when he gets to where his hips and thigh join and Snufkin whines. Moomin giggles and looks up to make eye-contact with mumrik. Looking up at Snufkin in this position is always a treat for his face is flushed and his eyes are droopy and he's giving Moomin a goofy smile.  
  
Even though Snufkin looks to be enjoying it, Moomin stops for a moment to nervously ask, "Are you alright?" Because sometimes Snufkin got uncomfortable when they made love and he hated knowing Snufkin might not be enjoying it so he always made sure to ask and make sure, just in case.  
  
Snufkin gives him a brilliant smile, brown eyes scrunching together as he nods. He trails his fingers gently through the fur atop Moomin's head and gives him a gentle scratch as he hums, "I'm fine, Dove."  
  
So Moomin crooks two fingers and slowly slides them inside Snufkin's wet warmth; moving closer to return his tongue to it's favorite place. And Snufkin's moaning again with the sound that's like music to Moomin's ears, his head tilted back against the tree and his hat pushing up slightly, about to fall off his head and flutter to the ground. His legs twitch with each thrust of Moomin's fingers and each flick of his tongue, and Snufkin's hips buck without him thinking about it.  
  
They continue like that for a time until another favorite part of Moomin's comes: when Snufkin's body seizes for just a moment and then shakes beautifully, Snufkin's paw squeezing Moomin's fur, but not too tightly. And his thighs fall closed just as Moomin is pulling away with a satisfied grin. He takes in how Snufkin looks afterwards; purely happy and quite dazed. It's lovely and makes Moomin's heart sing.   
  
Snufkin chuckles after riding out his orgasm. He searches through his pockets to find his handkerchief for Moomin's muzzle is dripping and sticky and oh, how embarrassing it had been the first time they returned to Moominhouse without having cleaned his mug fully the first time. "Here, Dove." He says, handing the cloth over. 

Moomin gratefully accepts it, using it to clean up his fur. When he's finished he looks to Snufkin once more and grins. Snufkin still looks ruffled, his hat barely sitting on his head and his trousers lying not too far off from where he sat. Snufkin is so cute, Moomin thinks as he crawls closer.

Once he's within arms reach, Snufkin pulls him in to a tight hug and soon they find themselves entangled, quietly whispering sweet nothings as they continue making love late in to the night. 


End file.
